fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning: Hyena's!
De grootste sterkte van een leeuw is brute kracht, die van een hyena is intelligentie. Vooral de gevlekte hyena staat erom bekend dat hij situaties kan inschatten en zo nodig in zijn voordeel gebruiken. Met hun psychologische strijdvoering hebben zij meestal de laatste lach. Hyena's! Vol verwondering keek Simba naar het land waar alleen de moedigste leeuwen heen durfden te gaan. Scar had geen woord teveel gezegd; het zag er precies zo uit als hij beschreven had. Maar Nala schuifelde zenuwachtig met haar pootjes over de modderige aarde. 'Mooi, we hebben het land in de schaduwen gezien', mompelde ze. 'Laat ons nu maar teruggaan.' Simba draaide zich verrast naar haar om. 'Terug? We zijn er nog maar net! Bovendien hebben we nog niets gezien. Kijk eens naar die termietenheuvels!' Nala kon de opwinding van haar kameraadje niet delen. Vergeleken met de Koningsrots voelden die termietenheuvels eerder bedreigend dan welkom. 'Je bent toch niet bang?' spotte Simba met trillende snorharen. Meteen sprong Nala op. 'Natuurlijk niet!' Maar haar ogen flitsten angstig toen ze achter Simba aan ging richting de grootste termietenheuvel. De modderige plassen en de stank van schimmeld maakten haar met iedere stap zenuwachtiger. Simba daarentegen leek juist vol zelfvertrouwen toen hij de eerste uitlopers van de termietenheuvel bereikte. Hij was zich niet bewust van de magere, spitse schaduwen die hem vanachter de uitlopers aankeken. Nala daarentegen voelde het wel. 'Nu zijn we wel ver genoeg', vond ze. 'Gaan we terug?' 'Terug?' smaalde Simba. 'Geen denken aan! Kijk hier eens naar!' Hij rende de laatste uitlopers voorbij tot hij aan de voet van de enorme heuvel stond. Grote spelonken waar waterig licht in filterde leken rechtstreeks de heuvel in te leiden. 'Daar kan het gevaarlijk zijn', piepte Nala toen ze Simba's onderzoekende blik zag. Die was niet onder de indruk. 'Gevaar? Ha! Ik lach het gevaar tegemoet!' Meteen klonk er een luid 'HAAA! HA! HAA!' en verschrikt doken de twee welpen bij elkaar, vlak voor de spelonk. Vanuit hun schuilplaatsen tussen de rotsuitlopers kwamen langs alle kanten hyena's tevoorschijn. Magere beesten met een fletse vacht en dodelijke tanden die Simba en Nala omringden in een halve cirkel. Twee enorme vrouwtjeshyena's stapten naar voren tot ze op een meter van de welpen stonden. 'Wel, wel, wel, wat hebben we hier?' begon de eerste, haar lippen likkend. Het was een groot vrouwtje met gescheurde oren en een bruut gezicht. Ze voegde toe: 'Ik zou het niet weten. Wat denk jij, Azizi?' Haar kompaan, die iets kleiner was, liet haar tong uit haar bek hangen en grinnikte een paar keer. 'Ja, precies wat ik ook dacht', was de eerste hyena het met haar eens. 'Zo te zien hebben we te maken met een stelletje ''indringers!' '' De opwinding onder de hyena's nam toe toen de twee voorste dichter naar de welpen toe liepen, die met platte oren naar hen keken. 'Laat mij maar, Kamari.' De nieuwe stem klonk allesbehalve vriendelijk. Verrast draaide Simba zich om, net op tijd om nog een vrouwtjeshyena uit de spelonk te zien trippelen. Zij was nog groter dan Kamari en had een nog bruter gezicht en alle hyena's, ook Kamari en Azizi, deden een stapje achteruit. Het was Shenzi, de koningin van de hyenaclan. Uitdagend trok Simba zijn lippen op. 'Ik word later koning!' Even leek Shenzi niet te weten of ze geamuseerd of beledigd moest zijn. 'Kijk eens aan', snoof ze. 'Mufasa's kindertje komt op visite. Wat een eer. Waarom blijf je niet voor het avondeten?' Azizi hijgde een paar keer. Simba liet dapper zijn tandjes zien. 'Denk maar niet dat je mij iets kunt doen. Anders zal mijn papa met jou vechten!' Belangstellend zette Shenzi een paar stappen naar hem toe. 'Leeuwen en hyena's strijden al sinds het begin der tijden', snoof ze. 'Ik denk dat Mufasa het me wel niet kwalijk zal nemen als zijn zoon een paar haren mist. Zo'n hoopje dapperheid smaakt vast erg lekker.' Kwijl liep langs haar kaken en ze likte haar lippen af, klaar om naar voren te duiken. Een flits van grijs en blauw en Zazoe dook naar Shenzi's kop en begon haar wild te pikken. 'Rennen, Simba!' riep de vogel. 'Nu!' Van de verwarring gebruik makend doken Simba en Nala een kleine tunnel in en begonnen haastig weg te krabbelen. 'Laat ze niet ontsnappen!' hoorden ze Shenzi schreeuwen. Simba slaakte een angstkreet toen overal aan de tunnel hyenapoten begonnen te wroeten. Hij loodste Nala naar een gang die naar de zon leidde, maar daar dook Azizi's kop op. Met wilde tanden hapte ze naar de welpen. Dus krabbelden ze verder, terwijl overal om hen heen koppen en poten door openingen werden gestoken. 'We gaan eraan!' jammerde Nala toen ze het uiterste van de tunnel bereikt hadden. Achter hen klauwde een jonge mannetjeshyena zo verwoed aan de aarde dat die opeens begon te scheuren en hij grauwend de tunnel in viel. 'Vlug! Hierheen!' riep Simba, en de welpen worstelden zich door de nauwe opening aan het einde. Eenmaal in de buitenlucht zagen ze dat ze omringd waren door termietenheuvels... en door hyena's. Op een richel boven hen dook Shenzi op. Ze konden geen kant meer op. 'Kom, kom, poesje', spotte Kamari die uit de groep stapte. Simba maakte zich toen zo groot kon en sperde zijn muil wagenwijd open. 'Rawr! Rawr!' Kamari en Azizi blaften van pret. 'Is dat alles?' klonk Shenzi's stem. 'Nog een keertje, kom op.' Opnieuw deed Simba zijn mond open en dit keer kwam er een luid, donderend gebrul uit. Verschrikt deed Kamari een stap achteruit. Toen bleek dat het gebrul niet van Simba kwam. Twee goudbruine gestaltes verschenen op de helling achter de hyena's en stortten zich middenin de groep. Sarabi ging als eerste en vocht en klauwde als een razende om zich heen. Jankend en met de staart tussen de benen renden ze alle kanten op. Mufasa volgde langzamer en haalde uit naar iedere hyena die een uitval durfde te doen. Met ogen die vuur spuugden stelde Sarabi zich voor de twee welpen op en keek met onverholen woede naar Shenzi. Mufasa stelde zich naast haar op en de hyena krulde haar lip. '''Jij!' ''De koning bleef echter onbewogen. 'Als je ooit nog in de buurt van mijn zoon komt, of eender wie van de troep, weet je wat de gevolgen zullen zijn.' Onwillig boog Shenzi het hoofd. Simba drukte zich tegen zijn moeders poot en wilde net wat zeggen, toen ze zich woedend tot hem wendde: 'Je had dood kunnen zijn! Jullie allebei! We gaan ''nu meteen ''naar huis!' Met gebogen kop en hangende staart liepen Simba en Nala achter de koning en koningin aan, terwijl Zazoe, die het echtpaar gewaarschuwd had, boven hun kop meevloog. De zon begon al onder te gaan toen Sarabi aan de top van een heuvel halt hield. Zazoe ging tussen haar en Mufasa in zitten. 'Breng Nala naar huis', zei Sarabi tegen de vogel. 'Wij moeten met onze zoon praten.' Zazoe boog zijn kop. 'Natuurlijk. Wees alsjeblieft niet te streng.' Met ledige ogen keek Simba toe hoe Nala hem vlug gedag zei en achter Zazoe aan naar huis ging. 'Simba!' klonk het streng. Aarzelend liep Simba het laaste gedeelte van de heuvel op, waarbij hij in de pootafdruk van zijn vader stapte. Toen hij tussen zijn ouders in zat, keek Mufasa hem aan. 'Simba, je hebt ons allebei diep teleurgesteld. Je was ongehoorzaam en bovendien bracht je de toekomst van de troep in gevaar.' Waarop Simba beschaamd zei dat hij alleen maar moedig wilde zijn. Sarabi begon hem zachtjes te likken, en dit keer protesteerde hij niet. 'Wij zijn alleen maar moedig als dat nodig is', fluisterde ze zacht. 'Weet je wel hoe bang je ons hebt gemaakt?' Verrast keek Simba haar aan. 'Bang dat we je zouden verliezen', legde Mufasa uit. Het begon tot Simba te dagen. 'Wow', fluisterde hij, 'dus zelfs koningen en koninginnen zijn weleens bang. Maar weten jullie wat?' Zijn ouders schudden van nee. 'Volgens mij waren die hyena's nog veel banger!' Daarop lachte Mufasa hartelijk. 'Omdat ze wisten wie de baas was! Kom hier, kleine schurk!' Hij sloeg Simba zachtjes met een voorpoot, waarop het welpje op zijn schouder sprong. Maar sarabi mepte hem er voorzichtig vanaf en algauw stoeide de prins met zijn ouders in de koele nachtlucht. Toen de zon helemaal onder was gegaa en de sterren zichtbaar werden, gingen ze er alledrie eens lekker bij zitten en nestelde Simba zich tussen zijn ouders in. 'Zijn we weer vrienden?' vroeg hij. Sarabi grinnikte. 'Natuurlijk, kleintje.' Ze zweeg even en voegde eraan toe: 'Weet je wat? Ik zal je iets vertellen wat mijn moeder en vader mij vertelden.' Ze kuchte en begon: 'Kijk naar de sterren, Simba. De grote koningen en koninginnen van vroeger kijken vanaf daar op ons neer.' Verwonderd keek Simba omhoog naar de glanzende, met sterren bezaaide vlakte boven hen. 'Echt waar? Waar zijn ze dan?' Mufasa krulde zijn staart. 'Je zult ze zien', beloofde hij plechtig. 'Onthoud vooral dat, wat er ook gebeurt, die oude koningen en koninginnen er altijd zijn om ons te helpen. Net zoals wij. Wij zullen er ook altijd zijn.' Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal